


copy & paste

by jjokkomi



Series: twins!soo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: in which jongin makes it his goal to woo do kyungsoo ... and maybe his twin while he's at it





	copy & paste

**Author's Note:**

> because of this https://twitter.com/jjokokomi/status/1011289361017688064
> 
> i dunno... will write drabbles when i have the time and inspiration i guess !

Jongin sleep walks most mornings. Not in the sense that he’s really sleeping and has no recollection of what’s going on, but he might as well be in bed because he doesn’t pay attention to where he’s going. Most people know to avoid him between the hours of eight and ten. He needs _time_ to be able to function properly.

You would think being an athlete would get him used to being functional in the mornings, but nope. Even during morning practices on the field he’s a stumbling mess and majority of the team wonders how he’s even able to function during games.

He would drink coffee but the stuff tastes like poison to him and energy drinks are a no for him as well, not liking the jittery feeling he gets. He’s also nineteen so going to bed at a reasonable hour is just out of the question. He has video games and Netflix to binge watch.

He’s tired, so he doesn’t really hear Taemin telling him to watch out, nor does he realize he’s going to bump into someone until it happens. It makes him twitch awake, blinking rapidly and looking down to see a small _beautiful_ boy who is giving him the meanest glare.

“ _Dude_ ,” Taemin groans, making him look over at his best friend and then down at the other guy.

He clears his throat awkwardly before taking one step back, offering him a smile but still getting the look.

“Sorry, um,” he replies quietly, waiting for a name but he doesn’t get answered.

Beautiful boy just stands there before he eyes him up and down and turns back to Taemin without saying a single word.

Taemin reaches over and grabs him, bringing him to his side so he has a better view of the guy, who is still looking highly uncomfortable and a little pissed off. It’s kind of hot.

“Sorry, Kyungsoo, he’s an idiot. This is Jongin,” Taemin comments, pinching him on the back making him yelp, turning to glare at his supposed friend.

Kyungsoo is Taemin’s new friend. The one that replaced him since he’s a year younger and didn’t start university until this fall. He just hasn’t met him yet, he was studying abroad for a semester in Japan. Kyungsoo is the competition he supposes, but he would gladly let him be Taemin’s new bff if he could get his number at least.

“Nice to meet you,” he offers, turning around and offering the elder a smile that hopefully makes up for running into him.

“Hi,” is all Kyungsoo says, shifting awkwardly and looking away, making him frown.

He’s good at first impressions, usually at least, and he’s good _looking_. Kyungsoo should have at least _smiled_ at him by now. He frowns, looking at Taemin who just gives him a shrug, like it’s _his_ fault, which it is, but _still_. Beautiful boys should be swooning over him by now, not ignoring his existence.

“Kyungsoo was just talking about his art project. He’s majoring in film and animation,” Taemin explains, so he listens, knowing in order to swoon he has to have real knowledge of these sort of things.

“I like film and animation,” he offers, getting a blank look from Kyungsoo who still says nothing, wounding his ego.

“Attack hug!” someone screams, making him downright flinch, gaping when someone actually _hugs_ him, making him start to turn red when Taemin laughs and Kyungsoo starts to look disgruntled.

“That’s _not_ Taemin, _dumbass_ ,” he hears Kyungsoo snap, looking embarrassed and red in the cheeks.

He stands awkwardly still when he gets let go of, having to do a double take when the person that hugged him pops up from behind him. He looks _identical_ to Kyungsoo, except his hair is shorter and pitch black, matching his clothes. The other male blushes profusely, looking at Taemin and then him.

“ _Oh_ , sorry hottie,” the twin (Jongin thinks they’re twins, they _have_ to be) apologizes, before shrugging and looking at Taemin with a confused frown. “Who’s the doppelganger?” he questions before looking back at him, bouncing on his heels a bit and giving him a smile.

“You literally have a twin,” Taemin argues, making the second twin look affronted.

He turns and looks at Kyungsoo and pretends to gasp, overdramatically bringing his hands to his chest.

“Oh my god I have a clone!”

Jongin snorts, watching as Kyungsoo gives his twin a condescending look before shoving him away when he tries to give him a hug.

“Don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo mutters, looking like a disgruntled cat when the twin ignores him and leans all over him.

“Kyungsoo hates sharing space. Mom said he would kick me when she was pregnant with us.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Kyungsoo replies plainly, shoving the other male off of him and almost smiling when he stumbles a bit.

“Jaesoo, this is Jongin,” Taemin comments, introducing them. Jaesoo smiles and shakes his hand, looking all sorts of adorable as he not so discreetly checks him out, like Kyungsoo _should_ have.

“I’m the cute twin,” Jaesoo comments, making Kyungsoo look highly offended.

“You’re equally cute,” he offers, which makes Jaesoo practically start radiating sunshine while Kyungsoo gives him a glance before looking away. He almost frowns, not sure if the complement worked or not.

“I have class,” Kyungsoo states sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, not even bothering to say bye to any of them as he starts to walk off.

Jaesoo sighs, “He’s mad at me for eating the brownies he was saving for breakfast,” he mumbles, “I gotta go buy him donuts or he’ll be moody all day. Can you save me a seat in chem?” he questions Taemin who nods.

Jaesoo gives him a little wave before rushing after his twin, causing a scene by yelling at him across the quad. Jongin watches them go, Kyungsoo shoving Jaesoo away from him when he manages to catch up. They’re cute, he decides, not even being discreet about where he’s looking.

“I like him,” he comments, suddenly very much awake.

“Jaesoo or Kyungsoo?” Taemin questions, giving him a weird look.

“Yes,” he replies, getting shoved by the elder who starts walking away from him. He whines, rushing after the elder who has the nerve to try and ditch him. “Wait! I need their numbers!”


End file.
